


Meeting You Felt Right

by Lets_talk_gay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_talk_gay/pseuds/Lets_talk_gay
Summary: This is a college au, Alex is a psychology student who does a weekly podcast about things she learnt in class. She meets Maggie over tinder and quickly realises what she needed was a petite future cop with dimples.





	Meeting You Felt Right

"Ok, you good to go?" Alex's producer, Vasquez, says through the mic. Alex looks up from her text thread with a girl she just matched with on tinder to the clock on the wall. "Yeah! Yes, sorry I didn't realise the time" Alex explained as she turned her phone on silent and placed the phone face down on the desk.  
"Oh it's ok, Al. Anyone special?" Vasquez smirks. Alex can't help rolling her eyes as a goofty grin overtakes her features. "Oh, maybe. I don't know, we matched 3 hours ago and we haven't stopped speaking since" Alex says while putting her headphones on. "Well..." Coming from the headphones, Alex turns her head to look at Vasquez, stood outside of the booth, "you haven't spoken to someone in a while. Good luck Alex." Vasquez says. Her hand shoots up before Alex can respond and mouths '3,2,1" and points at Alex. 

"Hello everyone and welcome back to 'AD psychology podcast', I'm currently studying Psychology here in National City University. I'm a senior and... I want to share what I'm learning as I go, hopefully give you some peace of mind. So if you're here to study, welcome. Or, if you're here to find out just how normal you are, I'm glad you're here. And this week we'll be discussing the 5 signs of PTSD..." Alex says as she silently takes her notes out of the desk draw 

"Ok, my producer is waving so I may have gotten carried away... Again. We'll be back in 5"  
Vasquez opens the door and sits down opposite Alex. "So... Check your phone! Did tinder girl say anything?" Vasquez asks while trying not to snap her fingers to hurry Alex up. "Ok, ok... Uh. Yes. She sent me 5 messages!" Alex looks up at Vasquez. "Well open them... And read them out, I'm invested in this now." 

"So... Firstly she replied to my first message, "well... I personally feel like the Pixar universe IS all connected. I'll show you a article!" Alex looks us at Vasquez ready to explain but before she has the time Vasquez puts her hand up "we have 4 minutes left of our break and still need to come up with a response, next message" "right, sorry..." "Hey, you there?".. "so Alex, 2 questions. A) what's your surname, and B) what are you studying?" "Cause I'm studying law and sociology. Want to be a detective and... I'm detecting" "I await your response" "can't wait for the break..."" Alex's eyes shoot to Vasquez "she's listening to the podcast!" Vasquez bursts out laughing "I love it! Well reply... But I need to get back in the booth" Vasquez says while she walks out of the room. 

"So... You're going to be a great detective" Alex replys, and responce comes in straight away "answer the questions" - Tinder Girl  
"Danvers, studying Psychology..."  
"Cool. So... Very good show so far." - Tinder Girl  
"Thanks, do you... Listen every week?"  
"Yep. Without fail... So. Want to meet up soon? I kinda want to meet you face to face." Tinder Girl  
Alex can feel her cheeks burning, "Yeah, I'd like to meet you face to face aswell"  
"Know the psychology building?"  
"Yeah, want me to meet you there after the podcast?" - Tinder Girl  
"Yeah! Sure, ok... 30 minutes?"  
"Sure thing, Danvers ;)" - Tinder Girl

Alex puts her phone down while still blushing after exchanging a couple more texts with Tinder Girl.  
"Anddd we're back in 3,2-" Vasquez points at Alex.  
"Welcome back one and all, from fellow psychology students all the way to Law and sociology students. I'm glad you're listening..."

Alex and Vasquez are walking out of the building about 5 minutes after the finish the podcast "...so I said "sorry Winn but I think I know more about Star wars then you" and.. Alex. I swear. He almost punched me in the face." Alex bursts out laughing "Winn wouldn't even know how to punch you, Vas" Alex laughs while zipping up her coat. It's early December and it's getting pretty cold. "Well all I'm saying is he needs to lighten up, get laid, smoke some weed..." "Hmm... Maybe. We could chat with him at game night, see is he's extra agitated, try and help him out" Alex says while looking around the empty car park. "Anyway, do you need any help getting home?" Vasquez asks while digging through her messenger bag for her keys. "Uh... No, I'll wait 5 minutes... Kara- uh, Kara should be passing soon from the newspaper meeting" Alex says, full well knowing it's a lie. "Well, ok, as long as your sure. See you tomorrow night!" Vasquez waves while jogging to her car. 

"So... My name's Kara and I writeote for NCU newspaper, huh Danvers?" Alex spins around on her heel hand clutching her chest.

"Opps, sorry didn't mean to make you jump!" Tinder girl says as she walks up the Alex. For a solid couple of seconds Alex is sure her brain stops working, pretty girls always do this to her but this time it's different, her long brown hair falling loosely around her shoulders, her leather jacket that fits just right and... Oh god. Dimples. She had dimples. 

"Earth to Danvers..." She says her hand outstretched. "Oh my g- I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Alex asks while shaking Maggie's hand. "I'm Maggie, Maggie Sawyer" Maggie smiles. "Well, it's good to meet you.. Sawyer" Alex smiles back. They don't stop shaking hands until Maggie let's go, almost reluctantly. "So... Can I just ask. Are we considering this a first date?" Alex says almost under her breath. Maggie laughs at that "yeah Danvers, unless flirting with girls over Tinder means you want to make friends?" "No, definitely wasn't looking for friendship, I have enough of them... Now, want to go to this bar, it's off campus but they play good music and have a pool table?" Alex asks as she starts walking backwards towards the bar hands out to the side as she turns around. Maggie jogs to catch up and starts walking with her, "sounds great" she smiles as her hand slowly works it's say down Alex's arm finally clasping onto her hand. 

"Lead the way, Danvers"


End file.
